Charmed plus 1
by Lucky Lei
Summary: This is my first story so enjoy... I do not own Charmed characters or anything related to them. Parker Halliwell is my own character from my imagination. Imagine if there were parallel worlds to the one that our beloved Charmed sisters live in. Someone


**I stood there looking at my own reflection in the mirror wondering could I do this? "You must…" my mothers voice echoed in my mind. "Save them …" **

"**Where I am now I do not dare flee…but she is no longer and she is still me…I call the power of the sisters three take me away to where I must be." With that I closed my eyes and stepped into the looking glass. I braced myself as I fell to the floor. Opening my eyes I realized that my journey had begun. I heard footsteps swiftly moving towards my location, I stood up and phased out. Was I really ready to face these sister? Would I be able to explain? **

**Piper came running into the room. "Paige? Phoebe? Leo?" no answer. "Piper.." I whispered still in phase mode. **

"**Who is that? Show yourself !" she demanded. **

"**Only if you promise not to blow my ass up." I snapped.**

"**Yeah yeah we'll see about that."**

**I felt in my gut that she would not harm me and so I came out of my darkness to reveal myself.**

"**Who are you?" she demanded. Hands raised as to blow me away.**

"**Names Parker, and well I am kinda I guess your brother.." I meekly told her.**

"**Uhuh sure. Leo!" she called. A moment later he appeared. "What's wrong? Who's this?" he inquired.**

"**Well he says he is my BROTHER! If you can believe that. I heard a crash and when I got up here, here he was." As she said this Paige orbed into the attic. Still a little on edge I instinctively phased out. "where the hell did he go?" Piper shrieked. Paige looked at her puzzled.**

"**I am right here." I said as I came out again. **

"**Demon! Crystals!" Paige called as I was all of a sudden in a cage.**

"**What? Huh? NO I'm NOT! Hey let me out of this thing!" I cried.**

"**Not so fast buddy! You have some explaining to do. Like who are you really? How and why are you here? Now talk before I blow your ass up?" Piper threatened.**

"**Piper, lets talk about this a minute." Leo chimed in. "Freeze him then we will talk." With a wave of her hand Piper tried to freeze me.**

"**You can not freeze a good witch remember." I said staring at her face of amazement.**

"**Who are you?" Paige asked.**

"**Like I told Piper I am your brother… well kinda."**

"**What do you mean kinda?" Piper asked.**

"**Well it might be a good idea to have all three of you here. Leo would you go get Phoebe?"**

**He looked at me blankly then to Piper as she nodded for him to go. A few moments later they both reappeared.**

"**Who's the hottie?" Phoebe asked.**

"**Dunno yet… but he will be dust if he does not tell me… I mean us." Piper snipped.**

"**Well… My name is Parker Halliwell. And I guess I am your brother… Well kinda. Well here is the deal. I am not from this world. I am from a parallel world and I am the Charmed One."**

"**Oh.. Wait a minute. You are the Charmed One? Parallel world? You have got to be kidding us with this lame story." Piper interrupted.**

"**Piper wait.. There is something familiar about him." Pheobe said stepping forward.**

"**I thought you might see that…" I said staring into her eyes. " I guess the easiest way for me to say this is that.. In my world the Charmed ones are not females they are males. Well they were."**

"**What do you mean 'they were'?" Paige asked " And I thought you just said you are the Charmed One? I am confused."**

"**Well I had 3 brothers and they were all killed in The Battle. That was about 3 years ago and it has taken me this long to figure out how to get here in order to ask for your help. Basically they were and I am your male counterparts. Three years ago the Source killed them all and I alone survived. It seems that not only on my world are we the opposite sex but the opposite siblings died. We grew up all together Paige, well my Patrick was never apart from us. Piper, you are the same and Peter and Pheobe you are Phillip and well I am the Pru of my world. When she died here they died there. I know it is all a little confusing but you have just got to believe me. Our worlds were the same up until the point of the Charmed Ones births. And while here in your world you 3 stand strong I stand alone in mine." I began to cry hoping that they would answer my plea.**

"**I believe you." Pheobe said removing the crystals.**

"**Phoebe, wait." Piper tried to step in, as Phoebe released me from my cage. She reached for my hand and had a calming sensation proving to her that I was who I said. "Lets talk," she said looking in my eyes. I began to cry and stammered to say "Lets do this in the family room." With a wave of my hand I orbed us all downstairs. As I sat there I could not stop crying. Paige orbed in a tissue and Phoebe stroked my hair. What a sight I must have been. **

**Over the next few hours we all talked and talked about my world as to theirs. With every word that they each spoke I could see more and more of my brothers in them. Oh how I missed them. **

"**One thing I find odd is that when Pru died where did her powers go?" I have been watching you girls through my looking glass for sometime now and no one seems to have them." I asked looking at the three of them whom seemed to be puzzled.**

"**Do you mean that when your brothers died you got their powers?" Pheobe asked.**

"**Certainly… doesn't it work that way here?"**

"**Uh … no." Piper muttered**

" **Well I guess there were a few more differences than I thought. Our timelines are parallel but since our births the separation has been definite. And the paths that our lives took were different. Like in my world Leo you are just our White Lighter. Peter fell in love with a Dr. and they were to be together forever but she died during childbirth. This was a few months before they all died."**

**"Patrick was born our home just the same as the rest of us. Sadly mom still died shortly there after. We all grew up together with Gram and we never had our powers bound because the Demon that made your Mom bind your powers was defeated by all of us as children. We would have never been able to help Gram and Mom vanquish him without Patrick's power to orb things. The demon came after us all while mom was pregnant with Patrick. The demon attacked mom just as he did here and she blessed his ring to make him immune from our witch powers. He did not know that the child that mom carried was half White Lighter. This gave her the upper hand and she was able to orb his ring from him and then he did not stand a chance. We were never the power of 3 we were the power of 4 as Melinda Warren had predicted, on our world anyways. Strong and united fighting the forces of darkness from a very young age. And because we never had our powers bound we were able to evolve and grow. And yet somehow the Source of our world was able to wipe us out. When watching the chronicles of your lives over I guess I knew the difference was that I unlike Pru did not want to be a witch anymore. I let myself go unfocused into battle and my loss was great. It is my fault. All my fault." I had never spoken those words aloud before. I was in utter shock that they had come from my lips.**

**The room was silent for a moment. "You're not to blame." Piper proclaimed . "And you are right Pru was a good witch but she did not always want to be one. There were and are times that each of us want normal lives. But we have a destiny and that is all I need to know." **

**I looked at her, seeing in her eyes the love that my brothers once had for me. The love that I still have for them. "I must put right what once went wrong." I murmured.**

"**How can we help?" Pheobe asked reaching for my hand.**

"**The Source of my world is growing stronger and he has discovered that there is this world. That is a very dangerous thing. Before I found the way to come here I had to be sure that the balance of good and evil would not be upset by me being here. But with Pru gone it is just as if she had never died with me being here. But if he finds a way to merge the two worlds all will be lost. On my world he grow stronger with every bit of good that he destroys and he even finds the smallest spark of goodness in demons and he drains them of his power feeding his own. From what I have gathered in the months before I came here is that he plans to merge the worlds and drain the goodness from them both. He feels that he has already won this battle. For in my world he thinks that he destroyed all of the Charmed ones. Thanks to Patrick's White Lighter powers somehow he made it seemed that I had died along with my brothers. It was Patrick the last of my brothers to die that cast the spell for what was his to be mine. I was able to orb up to the elders to be healed on the eve of what would have been my death. That was the night that I absorbed my brothers powers as well and believe it or not that was cloaked by the elders for my safety. For the transition I went through when getting their powers was one that many would be able to sense.**

"**But how did you get here? How did you find out about us?" Paige asked. **

"**Well that started a long time before any of my troubles did. When I was a child I knew I was different."  
"Uh yeah you are a witch." Piper smirked.**

"**No.. I mean I am different." I said letting my wrist go limp.**

"**Oh..oh oh!" Piper said with a gasp and a giggle.**

"**Well we do not discriminate in this family. I mean hell we have had demons in it." Pheobe remarked. "But what does that have to do with finding us?"**

"**Well I was about 13 or so sitting therein front of the mirror and well I kinda cast a spell. I wanted to see me and for who I really was. And somehow it kinda backfired in a good way. There I was looking in a mirror and looking back at me was this girl. At first I thought it was me. I thought … 'ahh what have I done?' thinking I had turned myself into a girl. But then I realized that I was not looking at a reflection but it was almost like a window. It was weeks before I showed gram and she made me promise to keep it secret even from my brothers. She explained that the universe is filled with parallel worlds. Millions of chances and differences. From time to time I would look in on Pru and I could see how much alike we were. But there was a fire in her that I envied so. Then came the days after my brothers deaths. I told the elders that the way to avenge them would be through you sisters. They and it seems all of us have not always seen eye to eye. Just as they were against Leo and Piper here they were against Leo and me back home….Oh yeah that is another difference my Leo is a homo." I said with a giggle, looking up at Leo as his face grew red. Piper let out a laugh as the others tried to contain themselves. "He helped me a lot and put me on the track to make my journey here, for the elders were against it. Not wanting to lose me and the Halliwell line they forbid me to try. But I could not help it, I would stand for hours looking in the mirror. Calling out my spell and nothing. I touched the mirror with a tear on my hand and had the vision of her dying. I thought that perhaps with her death my link to your world was lost. And I thought that my world would be lost too. I did nothing for days and not even the comfort of my beloved Leo could help me. I was a lost child in a world that would not stop turning without me. But I would not give up. For even with the powers of my brothers in my body I knew I would not be able to stand against the Source. I went undercover in the underworld trying to find a weakness any weakness. But I only found that he was growing in power. I know that he killed his own Physics so that he could see all and he now knows when great power is used anywhere in my world. The Elders grounded all White Lighters and put out the word that powers were not to be used. It was months before I came here that I even saw my Leo. But Gram helped me, she came to me in my dreams and gave me information. She told me that The Source found out about the parallel world that you live in, I figure he was able to sense you 3 somehow. When I found out that he knew of you all, I knew I had to get here before he did. She said that he is close to breaking the barrier. It was only by the power of 4 that I was able to get here…. Well the power of ONE. It took all this time for me to learn how to focus the new powers inside of me passed on by my brothers. Though I am a powerful witch I fear that I alone can not handle him." With that a look of fear came over my face. To this point the entire thing had seemed surreal. But here I was finally taking the steps needed to fix my world.**

"**How can we help?" Pheobe asked.**

"**I need for all of us to go back there to defeat him. If we do not my world will certainly perish and perhaps yours too." I said just above a whisper. **

"**Well we need to know a little more about what we are up against. What other powers does this Source have that ours did not?" Piper interviewed. **

" **He is able to absorb your power as you use it on him. Using it against you and simply draining you dry." I explained "There have been many good forces wiped out by his powers. In my world there are no longer any fairies and many others are dying off. The gnomes are working overtime in the gardens and simply it is not enough. As he grows stronger the good in the world is fading out of sight." wiping a tear from my eye. "Will you help?"**

"**Duh! Of course we will, you're family." Paige said stroking my hair. "But the question in how do we get there? And better yet what do we do when we get there?"**

"**Here is the spell to get us to my home. That is the easy part. I have talked to Gram and she helped me come up with this spell and we think that with all of us together it should be the trick." I said pulling the slips of paper from my breast pocket. The ladies passed the spell around until it ended in Pipers hands. **

"**This sounds like one that Gram would write….it is a little brutal. But hey he is a demon it is what he should get." She said with a snicker. "Well it looks like we have a vanquishing potion to make up…. We should make 4 just in case, that way we each have a shot." With that said we all made our way to the kitchen to begin brewing. **

**For the first time in years I was striding with a bit of confidence and hope. In no time at all we had our potions in hand and again were standing in front of the mirror in the attic. All together we began…. "Here we stand in this place and time… Calling the power of the Halliwell line. Send us to the place where we must fight returning the sisters at the fall of night." A moment later we were back in my attic. I was sure that the use of the magic was surly detected so we had to move fast. "Lets do this." Phoebe said as we turned towards the door. As I stepped forward my Leo orbed in. The tears welled in my eyes as I put my arms around him. I embraced him as he orbed us all to the cemetery where the headstones of the Charmed ones stand. "No time," He said as he motioned for us all to join hands. As we turned the source appeared. He was tall lean and had the darkest eyes. "What's this? You think some new witches will be able to help you? I let you get away once and I will not do that again." He laughed as he threw an energy ball at me. "Not so fast, energy ball!" Paige deflected. "Try a few Charmed ones" Piper blasted. This did not phase him at all. "Enough games! _Ladies!_" Phoebe shrieked as she looked at me with a grin and we all threw the potions and began to chant. " Be gone from our sight you have lost the fight… The power of four will reunite… Strip all the powers he has taken past …...banish this demon be gone at last." The ground shook as it opened up from my brothers graves. With a flash of light he was gone. I stood there blank faced for I could not believe that he was gone. Could it be true. "Damn that was easy," Piper exclaimed. " I can not believe it is over" I cried, as I dropped to me knees. Leo rushed to my side. **

**The opening in the ground shook and fire began to shoot out of it. "What's going on?" Paige called as the all struggled to hold their stance. I looked over into Phoebe's eyes and we both had a premonition. We saw the world as we know it crumbling into itself. Everything. And the face of The Source as it imploded into itself. Then his face vanquishing along with the rest of the world. The vision was clear. Our spell was working but before it could work in entirety he was able, will be able to destroy my world. Without words we grabbed our sisters and Leo and orbed back to the attic. "Wait what's going on? What did you ladies see?" "No time, we have to get out of here it is all to late." I said with tears in my eyes as I grabbed hold of Leo and The Book of Shadows. "Back to where we want to be back to were we are one plus three… through the portal through time and space carry us all to the one safe place." In a flash we were all back in the attic. Thankfully for me my Leo was able to make the trip as well. **

**I sat and looked at the mirror for hours and as the tears rolled down my cheeks I knew I would never get home. For it was no longer there. I had lost everything but at the same time everything had come back to me. **


End file.
